The Cast of YuGiOh!
by Yami's Girl 117
Summary: See how the cast of YGO! live off the set. Can they survive the bickering btw. Yami and Yami Bakura. How about a sleepover. And what is this about Yami in pink, singing? Plus, learn what Yami Bakura thinks of everyone. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, looks like I'm doing my second fic.(1st still under construction. Some of the jokes in this fic go with the first. I'll explain the joke after it is said.) Yeah. So. How about that airline food?" I said.

Then Yugi answered "What are you talking about?"

Then I said, embarrassed "Oops! Wrong thing."

"Get with the program, Moran!" I heard Kaiba say as he walked over.

"What did you call me?" I yelled at him. "I mean, come on. "Moran." Is that all you could come up with? I mean I could come up with 100 better..."

" Anyway, as Kaiba is about to get the but whoop of his life, we'll start the fic. First the disclaimer. Yami's Girl owns nothing mentioned in here that is owned by some one else." said Yami as I was talking.

" Mommy!" yelled Kaiba as he ran away.

The Cast of Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Off Set (sometimes), Uncut, Totally Funny(at least my friends do)."

_**Chapter 1- Break Time!**_

"Jeez, Kaiba. You like screwed up your line like 20 times. God. I thought we would never get a break." said Yami, walking into a room.

"Yeah, Kaiba, didn't you practice your lines last night?" Téa said behind him. Then Kaiba answered "I was too busy...I was-I-I was on a date."

" Aww. With who?" asked Yugi with that cute voice of his.

"I'm not telling, you wouldn't believe me" Kaiba snapped.

Yami, trying to get an answer out of him "Come on, I'll tell you all the girls I went out with. I'll even give you their numbers."

"Not mine!" Téa yelled over.

"Shhsh" said Yami, about to get an answer from Kaiba.

"Tell me later Yami, but I went out with ... Serenity." Kaiba finally answered.

"WHAT? Serenity... are you alright? Did his heartless ways of life take control of your mind?" yelled Joey, running over to his young sister.

Everyone had a confused look as Joey went to Serenity.

"Well?" said Joey in complete shock.

Then she answered. "It was just a harmless date, but we didn't feel right so we are just going to be friends."

" I don't know.Joey asked with a confused look on his face, "Who else are you dating?"

Serenity then answered "Well, tomorrow I have one with Yugi and that's it".

"Fine." Joey said with a relieved look on his face.

Then Tristan and Duke in unison said"What! No fair!"

Then out of nowhere Mai said "Well I'm starving, let's go to Burger King.

After she said that, the cast all decided to go.

At Burger King.

"That'll be 75.28, unless you want to duel me instead." said the BK cashier as the cast finished ordering.

"Huh? Wait a sec, (to his friends) how come I always have to pay?" asked Yami, surprised that his friends left him with the bill.(Here is one of the jokes I was talking about. In my other fic, Yami pays for everything, and he doesn't really know it until it's too late.)

Will Yami have to pay? Find out in chapter 2- What CAN we do?

I hope you enjoyed my fic. When I first posted it, I didn't realize it was it couldn't be in script form. Thank you for warning me and being so nice about it. It will probably not take very long to get the other chapters posted. They are all ready typed out, I just need to fix them. Please review, and tell me what you think.

THX.

Yami's girl 117 3


	2. What CAN we do?

**_Last time on my fic._**

_At Burger King._

_"That'll be 75.28, unless you want to duel me instead." said the BK cashier as the cast finished ordering._

_"Huh? Wait a sec, (to his friends) how come I always have to pay?" asked Yami, surprised that his friends left him with the bill.(Here is one of the jokes I was talking about. In my other fic, Yami pays for everything, and he doesn't really know it until it's too late.) _

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything this fic mentions that is owned by someone else.**

_**Chapter 2-What CAN we do?**_

"Because we all know you're loaded." said Tristan, as he ate some of the fries.

"Yeah, but Kaiba is even more loaded than me!" Yami snapped at him.

"So?" Tristan responded, as he ate another frie.

"Never mind.(to Cashier) Here's the money." said Yami with a huge sweatdrop down hishead as he handed the money over.

Then the cashier said,"Oh! So you're a chicken?"

"Tell ya what. Duel my friend Tristan, and if you beat him, I'll duel you." said Yami with a smirk on his face.

"Fine." responded the cashier, thinking it'll be a breeze

5 minutes later

"Wow! You suck!" Tristan said, as he delivered the final blow.

"Oh man! He was so hard." said the cashier with a frown.

"Um, If you thought Tristan was hard, then you'll never be able to duel Yami." Yugi said to him.

"Oh! So you know, I suck at dueling." Tristan called over as he walked away, eating more fries.

Outside of B.K.

"Well it's 12:30 now. We need to be back by 2:30." said Yugi, looking at his clock.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"I know, let's go swimming!" yelled Bakura.

Everyone thought it was a great idea until.

"Sorry Mister Bakura,we were given strict orders for you guys." said one of their guards known as Agent 1.

"Well, what are they?" Kaiba said, staring at him.

Then Agent 2 responded " Oh. Um.. Here. Nothing that gets you guys hurt, killed, wet(because of hair), smashed, sent to the hospital and/or Shadow Realm, and absolutely no dueling-"

"WHAT!" said the whole cast in shock.

"Woah, woah! Wait a minute, first, what are we supposed to do, and second, We live to duel. That's our lives.' said Yami, walking up to the man

"Sorry, but that's the rules." said Agent 3, as he walked up to the short, young, king." Plus, they double fo Mister Yugi and triple for you, your Highness."

"What about me?" said Yami Bakura, as he went for one of their guns.

"They figured you can take care of yourself because you can kill people like that!" said Agent 4, putting his hand on his gun.

"No, not like that, like this." he responded, snapping his fingers.

When Yami Bakura did that, Agent 4 screamed for 10 seconds, then died.

"If you can do that, then how come you haven't killed Yami yet?" said a surprised Kaiba.

"Hey!" Yami snapped at him.

Then Yami Bakura responded "#1, I'm under contract, #2, he can do it also, and a lot faster."

"Like this?" said Agent 5, both his fingers repeatedly.

"No, like this." said Yami, while snapping his fingers.

What will happen to Agent 5? Will the cast of YGO! be able to do anything entertaining? Find out in Chapter 3- So then, who's sexy?

I hope you liked this chapter. I am so sorry that it is short. Next chapter I promise to make it longer. Sorry if it isn't very good. This story wasn't ment to be read as a he said, she said. I first made it as a script, but I had to change it. I will try to get the next chapter up fast, but I can't make any promises. My class and I have been really busy doing work, and getting ready for our 8th Grade Graduation. Plus Easter is comming, and I volenteared to have an Easter Egg hunt with children who are mentally chalenged. They are so sweet. Plus, there is a Sacred Heart Dance this weekend.

THX.

Yami's Girl 3

(Please review. i promise it'll get funny.)


	3. So then who's sexy?

_"They figured you can take care of yourself because you can kill people like that!" said Agent 4, putting his hand on his gun._

_"No, not like that, like this." he responded, snapping his fingers. _

_When Yami Bakura did that, Agent 4 screamed for 10 seconds, then died._

_"If you can do that, then how come you haven't killed Yami yet?" said a surprised Kaiba._

_"Hey!" Yami snapped at him._

_Then Yami Bakura responded "#1, I'm under contract, #2, he can do it also, and a lot faster."_

_"Like this?" said Agent 5, both his fingers repeatedly. _

_"No, like this." said Yami, while snapping his fingers._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything this fic mentions that is owned by someone else.**

_**Chapter 3- So then, who's sexy?**_

Agent 5 dies in an instant.

"Wow! That was faster. The guy didn't even scream." said Kaiba, staring at the dead man.

"Told ya" said Yami Bakura, as he walked over to Kaiba.

"Anyway, you guys have 2 ½ hours left." Agent 6 said, looking at his watch.

The whole cast thought for a moment then-

"How about the park?" sugested Marik.

The whol cast agreed, with their agents permission.

At the Park.

"OMG, is that Yami?" said a girl as the cast arrived

"It is!" said another pointing her index finger towards him.

Almost all of the girls at the park ran after him screaming "Ahhhh! Yami, we love you! 3" ( FYI. This is a heart. You use then 3.)

Yami then runs away into the beautiful forest, like he was about to be shot down by the army.

The whole cast just stared at him as he ran, with a huge sweat dop on their heads.

"Man, he is fast." said Joey.

"Oh! He must like those girls better than me, because he never runs like that for me." Téa said, crossing her arms.

As the cast just watched Yami, they heard-

"Is that the cast of YGO?"

"It is. Can we have your autographs?"

"Fine, but no attacking them." said Agent 1.

Without the cast realizing what just happened, they were soon surrounded by a crowed, forced to sign picters of themselves.

10 minutes later.

"We have found Yami," said Agent 7 to Agent 1 on his phone,"but he was attacked by those Yami -crazed fangirls."

"How is he?" asked Agent 1.

"He is unconscious from a concussion he received from falling out of a tree." responded Agent 7.

Yami ( )

"I'll call the Director, you bring him back to the studio. Bye." Agent 1 says, hanging up, then calling the director.

"Hello, Mr. Director, Yes, It's Agent 1. No! No one died...yet, but uh, you see, Yami was knocked unconscious."

"Again? That poor boy. (Yami's Girl - Here is another joke. In the first fic, Yami is always knocked out. In the first one, his mind gets all screwed up, but don't worry, nothing bad happens to him.) Well, bring him here. Bye." says the director, before he hung up the phone. "Oh $#!"

Please stand by.

Cut to cast of YGO.

"OMG! Does it ever end?" said a really anoyed Marik.

"Ahhh! Marik, you're so hot!" the girls said as they recived their signed autographed pictures.

"Thanks." said Marik," Now that I think of it, I am hot."

"Shut up... Stupid Egyptian." Said a really ticked off Kaiba(when doesn't Kaiba sound ticked off?)

Then all the girls screamed"Ahhh! Kaiba, you're just so hot!"

"Ha! I'm hotter than you, Marik." Kaiba snapped at Marik.

"In your dreams." marik yelled back at him.

Then a completly innocent Yugi said "Guys, just stop it!"

"Yugi, you're just jealous because you're not hot." Marik said making fun of him.

Then out of nowhere I jumped in and said "Oh, how rude! Hey, Marik! Don't you dis Yugi. He doesn't need to be hot. Girls like him anyway."

Then all the girls screamed "Awww! Yugi, you're so adorable!"

"I want to be adorable." Marik said, crying.

Then Téa came up to the bots.

Then she asked "Well if Marik is hot, Kaiba is hotter, and Yugi is adorable, so then, who's sexy?"

Then, randomly, Yami Marik starts singing. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shir-"

Then a totally skeeved out Kaiba yelled. "Eww. Stop singing you freakin retard."

(Here is yet another joke. In my first fic, Yami Marik is dared to sing " I'm Too Sexy." That is actually how Yami got his first concussion.)

Then all of the girls in the park screamed really loud "Ahh! Yami is so sexy! He makes us sweat when we think about him." (Me included in that group. 3Yami 3)

"No fair!" responded a really upset Tristan.

Then a really ugly girl who heard this came up to him and said "I think you're sexy, Tristan!"

Totally freaked out, Tristan said to her in a really high girl voice, "Um. I'm not Tristan, I'm uh Téa."

"Oh... I think you're sexy, Téa." the ugly girl said.

When he heard this, Tristan ran away, screaming like a little girl.

"Okay, you guys have to head back to the studio, your break is over." said Agent 2, as he went after Tristan.

Back at Studio.

As the cast walked into their lounge room, they saw an unconsciencs Yami laying on the couch.

"Not again." said Yami Bakura, as he saw Yami.

Everyone just stared at Yami. They didn't talk for two minutes untill Yami Bakura said "Maybe he's dead."

"Oh my God, Tomb Robber. Stop thinking I'm dead." said a voice that everyone was shocked to hear so soon. (Once again, another joke. Yami Bakura always says people are dead when they're knocked out.

"Yami, you're okay!" Téa said as the young Pharaoh sat up.

"Ow, my head. What happened?" he said rubbing it.

"You fell out of a tree." said Agent 1, smiling at him.

Yami had a very confused face as he said "Okay, I don't remember, but I'll go with it."

"Yeah, that and a hundred other things." Yugi said to Yami.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Yami asked him, sounding really peeved.

Then Yugi started listing all of the thing's Yami has forgotten over the years.

"Well, there's your memory, your lines, your shirt-'

"Hey I didn't forget my shirt, I left it at home cause it was hot out." Yami corrected him.

"Whatever," Yugi said as he continued, " then there's your backpack, your homework, your classes, your shoes,

(Yugi keeps talking) your mom, your puzzle, your-"

"All right, I get the point. I am very forgetful." admitted Yami, so Yugi would shut up.

"Look Pharaoh, the world doesn't revolve around you, so quit your yapping and get up." Yami Bakura yelled at him.

"Shut up Tomb Robber." Yami said, getting up.

Then a random man came in and said "OMG! Don't I look hot in this outfit?"

The whole cast looked to see who this gay male was.

Who is this mystery man(or girl?), Find out in Chapter 4- Truth or Dare!

"Wait until you see Yami's dare." Yugi said snickering.

Hey, it's me. I am dedicating this chapter to my friend Anthony. He was recently hit by a car, and has bad brain damage. I hope he gets better soon. (Please pray for him) Oh yeah, I went to visit the mentally challenged people on Wednesday. They were so nice to us. We played B-ball and kick ball. I am sorry if the next chapter takes awhile. I have to practice for the living stations for school, (every year 8th grade performs it.) and I am also singing for first Friday Mass. Wish me luck! I also have to tape YGO! this weekend, because it is brand new, do my homework, and go to CPU club.

Thanks! Please Read and Review.

Yami's Girl 117


	4. Truth or Dare

Last time on my Fic.

Then a random man came in and said "OMG! Don't I look hot in this outfit?"

The whole cast looked to see who this gay male was.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything this fic mentions that is owned by someone else.**

_**Chapter 4- Truth or Dare!**_

"Pegasus!" said a surprised, but worried Téa.

"Oh God, he's back!" Yugi said, in a scared tone.

"Oh my, Yugi-boy, aren't we looking a little hot today?" Pegasus said randomly to little Yugi.

"Ah!" Bakura said,"We didn't need to hear that."

Yugi just stared at the gay man and said to him (her?) "Pegasus, I'm not gay, and I never will be."

"Well... that's a shame." Pegasus responded, "You'd be good at it."

Then a very ticked off Joey yelled, "Okay, that's it. I don't even know if this will work, but I'll try it." (Runs up and kicks Pegasus in the balls.)

Everyone cheered.

After Joey did that, Pegasus just stood there, like nothing had happened.

Then I whispered to him "Spss. Pegasus. You are supposed to run away crying in pain."

"Oh." he said. "Ow. My place where it hurts most." (Runs away.)

"Ew. That is wrong. No wonder he took Mokuba." said Kaiba as he waited for the gay to leave.

As everyone stood with disgusted faces, a curious Yami Bakura asked them "How does that not hurt him?"

When he said this, all the guys turned their heads in total shock.

"Er Tomb Robber," Yami said,"I'll tell you later.

After he said this, the director came rushing in bearing bad news.

"Bad news guys." he said "We are going to cancel tonight's shooting because we feel Yami needs to rest."

"Uh, I'm al-" Yami was saying, before Kaiba shushed him, then he responded, "I mean, Ow. My head it hurts." (faints)

"Well you guys take care of him. I have a date with Pegasus tonight. 3" The director said, and with that he left.

By now, all the guys pretty much wanted to puke.

That night at Yugi's House.

"Ahh. I love my job." Mai said, relaxing in a chair with a Captain Morgan Coke in her hands.

"Ya know, when our show ends, we'll still be famous. I mean, everyone loves us." Bakura said with a smile on his face.

As Yami Bakura looked at his host, he stuck his tounge out and said, "Shut up, retard."

"I'm bored. Let's play a game." Yugi said, getting up from his chair.

Everyone thought for a moment when Joey suggested that they play truth or dare.

They all agreed, and got into a big circle.

"Okay, Joey, you go first." Yami said as he was sitting down.

"Alright. Tristan, Truth/Dare?" Joey asked him.

"I pick Dare, man." Tristan responded.

Then Joey started "Uhh I dare you to drink toilet water."

"What! No way." Tristan yelled in Yami's ear.

"Oww." Yami yelled.

Joey just looked at his friend and said to him "But T, dis is Truth/Dare."

Will Tristan have to - Naw, JK :)(Just Kidding :)It's from Andy Milonakis)

Tristan growled and gave in.

5 minutes later.

"Here is the water." Yami Marik said, as he was walking down the steps with a glass in his hands.

Mai looked up and asked "What took so long?"

"Oh.' Yami Marik started, "I took a dump first. Don't go to the bathroom for at least a month."

"That's just nasty." Téa said to him.

"Here" Yami Marik said as he handed the glass to Tristan.

Tristan thinking to himself "Come on, you can do it."

He looked down in the glass, closed his eyes and...drank!

Everyone was disgusted, but laughed at the face Tristan made when he drank it.

"Grr...Kaiba, truth/dare?" Tristan said angrily.

"Dare." Kaiba responded.

Tristan looked at the young CEO and smiled.

"Yes! I dare you to shave your legs and wear stockings for the rest of the night." Tristan yelled to him even though he was sitting next to him.

Kaiba whispers to Tristan "Can I just pay you a hundred bucks and say I did it."

"Hmm...Five-hundred and it's a deal." Tristan said to the CEO.

Kaiba agreed and paid him the money.

"Uh oh ya," Tristan started "don't ya have a rare skin problem Kaiba,wink, wink? Ya know, the one where if you do anything to your legs, you die."

"Oh yeah. Well then I pick Truth." kaiba said rather loudly.

"Is it true that you have a secret crush on one of the kids in class." Tristan asked.

"Yes." Kaiba responded in his normal, cold, voice.

Every girl that was in his class shuddered at the thought of being liked by Kaiba.

"Okay, Yugi, Truth/Dare?" Kaiba asked the young teen.

"I pick uhh Dare." Yugi said to him.

Kaiba laughed really loud (everyone: o0 ), then said "I dare you to moon your grandpa."

"Alright." Yugi said, still wondering what Kaiba thought was so funny.

In the living room.

G-Pa was watching T.V.

"Okay Yugi. I'll distract him and you moon him." Joey said to Yugi, then yelled to G-Pa "Hey ya old fart. Look at dis!"

G-Pa turned his head, and to his surprise, his only grandson mooned him.

"Ahh! My eyes. It burns." G-Pa yelled covering his eyes.

Yugi pulled up his pants, and told all his friends to run down the steps.

As they came down, Yami locked the door behind him.

As Yugi was catching his breath, he said "Okay...Yami, Truth/Dare?"

Yami looked up and responded "Since it 'technically' hasn't been chosen, I'll pick Truth."

"Wuss." Yami Bakura called over.

"Fine. Dare." Yami said, as he mumbled bad words that I can't say about Yami Bakura under his breath.

"I dare you to..." Yugi said, as he got up, and took Yami out of the room.

"Heck no!" Yami yelled.

"Fine," Yugi started "you big chicken."

Yami smiled at the boy and said "Ah. The use of peer pressure. Good, but no."

"Fine Yami," Yugi began, "but I still have copies of that picture of you at Téa's house."

.Yami gave Yugi a look of confusion.

"You Know, the one where you are dr-"

"Ah! Fine." said a shocked Yami "Go get Mai. She'll know what to do."

In the other room with the rest of the people.

"I wonder what they are doing." said Kaiba, as he got up to stretch his legs.

"They are probably being gay with each other." Pegasus said.

"They're not gay!" Everyone yelled at him.

Pegasus scoffed and answered "Sure they're not."

"You are the only one gay here." Téa yelled at him.

"Don't go there girlfriend." Pegasus said to Téa as he snapped his fingers.

"Speaking of 'girlfriend,'" Joey started, "didn't you have a date, Pegsy."

"Yes," Pegasus said, "but we had to leave. Bad publicity."

"Okay guys, we're back with Yami's dare." Yugi said as he walked in with Mai.

As Mai and Yugi went to the side, Yami came in wearing a pink tanktop, hot pink leather pants, makeup, and a female hairstyle.

"Do you like it?" Mai asked them.

All of the guys' jaws dropped, and the girls and Pegasus giggled.

"Wow!" Joey yelled "Yami's dare is to make out with dat hot chick? I'm jealous of him!"

"Shut up.' Yami yelled over to him.

"Oh. It gets better," Mai said snickering "There is a second part."

"Jesus God" Yami sighed, then started singing. "...blah blah (sorry, I don't know the words, so pretend he is singing.) Man, I feel like a woman."

Everyone in the room started to laugh.

"Oh this will be a great Christmas card. I'll even send it to Hallmark, Shoebox, and all the other card companies." Kaiba said, as he took pictures of the embarrassed teen.

"KAIBA!" Yami yelled at him.

Kaiba just laughs, then Yami says "I despise you all."

"YUGI MUTO." Mrs. Muto yelled as she opened the door. "WHERE ARE MY PINK TANKTOP AND HOT PINK LEATHER PANTS?"

Mrs. Muto takes one look at Yami and asks "What are you doing? You look like Tina Turner."

"Actually, I'm supposed to be Shinia Twain." Yami corrected her, as his hand searched for a pocket in the pants to put his hand in.

"Go get dressed in men's clothing please." Mrs. Muto said to him. "And as for you Yugi, Grandpa just informed me that you mooned him."

"It wasn't me.' Yugi said with an innocent look on his face, "It was uh... Yami Marik."

"What?" Yami Marik yelled as Yugi tried to shush him.

As she was walking up the steps, Mrs. Muto said "Well don't do it again." And closed the door behind her.

"I can't get my hair back to normal." Yami said, as he pulled at his hair.

"Your hair is never normal." Yami Bakura said to Yami.

"At least I brush my hair." Yami snapped back at him.

The two started to fight.

"Well at least my father wasn't a good-for-nothing Pharaoh." Yelled Yami Bakura.

"At least my father wasn't a thief." Yami yelled back.

"Well I'm not mistaken for being gay." Yami bakura said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah." Yami started "Come on! How many girls have you made out with, and who are they?"

"Four plus a she-man." Yami Bakura said "The girls are Serenity, Ishizu, Mai, and Ribbon."

Yami smiled and said "All of them plus fourteen more and a she-man."

"Wait." Téa said. "Who is the she-man...you crack-heads. I'm not a she-man."

Yami and Yami Bakura stared at her and responded in unison "Yes you are!"

"Shut up!" Everyone yelled at the two.

Will Yami and Yami Bakura continue fighting, or will they shut up? Find out in Chapter 5-That's my Diary...Er...I mean my book.

Yami Bakura- OMG! If you don't read it, I'll kill you. I give a good and evil dare to someone.

Yami- How can something be good AND evil?

Yami Bakura- Easy Pharaoh. An example is me. I'm good looking, and I'm an evil doer with evil and dirty thoughts.

Yami- I really didn't need to hear that.

Yami's Girl 117- Wait Yami, the important thing we discussed last night.

Yami- Ah, yes. This is your lucky night ladies. Chapter four is dedicated to all the Yami fangirls.

Yami's Girl 117- Yami Bakura...say your line.

Yami bakura- Oh!...(looks at the lines written on his hand and says confusingly) Um And those gals who are Yami fangirls copy the ital-itali what's this word?

Yami- (looks) Italicized.

Yami Bakura- Italicized and underlined words, paste them in a review, and send it to this good-looking girl. _I am a Yami-fangirls, and I am proud of it. He is so cool and hot!_

Ew.

Yami- Shut up.

Hey it is me. I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! "PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE TO YOU!" -Yami (Yami vs. Raphael) I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope it was long enough can't wait until the new YGO! movie comes out. It is called "Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters The Movie." It is going to be awesome, I can feel it. Also, I am getting my braces off on April 27, 2006. I can't wait. Another cool thing is I got a YGO! ring tone for my cell phone. I am also writting another fic. It is called "The Heavenly Hymn." Please read it.


	5. That's my Diary I mean my book!

Yami's Girl 117-My God, I haven't updated in so long. I know, you must be upset because the hottest girl on earth hasn't been updating. (JK Smile) But I am sure you guys are upset. Anyway, YGO! CM the Movie is awesome! Only God Knows how many times I have watched that movie. If you never saw it, you should, cause it is very funny, especially Joey's and Tristan's "Victory Dance." I almost died laughing...or did I? Just joking...or am I?

Yami Bakura- You're an a-

Yami- Shut up, nutcase!

Yami's Girl- Yami, can you do the disclaimer?

Yami- Yami's Girl 117 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, for if she did, well, let's just say that there wouldn't be a cut version(but it would still have the voice actors such as Dan green, Eric Stuart, and Amy Birnanbaum.) and she wouldn't have given Mai and Mokuba new voice actors.

P.S. I don't remember really the last chapter, but I will try my best.

_**Chapter 5-That's my Diary...I mean my book.**_

After fighting some more over who the better man is, obviously Yami, (Yami Bakura- I heard that) they gave up, and continued on with the game.

"Okay, Tomb robber, truth or dare, but you might as well pick dare because you never tell the truth." Yami said to him. "Fine. I'll be a man and pick dare." Yami Bakura said. "One problem," Yami started "You're not a man." "Shut up." Yami Bakura yelled. "I dare you to tell everyone what you think of them." Yami said.

"Okay," Yami Bakura started. "Kaiba, you have to much money, a lot of ego, and would be better being the evil then fighting it. Bakura, you are too soft and too nice. Joey, you're an idiot who thinks he can out duel Kaiba, but can't even out duel his sister. Yugi, you are too nice, and way too cute. Téa, you..are too p-pretty and too good looking, Marik, you are cool enough to be my friend, Yami Marik, you are an idiot, Mai, you don't wear enough clothes, Serenity, you are too soft and too cute, Ishizu, you care too much, Odion, I respect you, Tristan, you are really loud and you foil my plans, Duke, you are a girly man, Pegasus, you need to learn that no one here is gay except you, and finally, Pharaoh, you also should be the evil because no one can really get rid of you, and you need to learn how to hid your things more carefully." Yami looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" Yami asked him.

"Téa, truth or dare?" Yami Bakura asked, totally ignoring Yami. "Um, Truth." she answered. "Is it true that Yami knows your bra size?" Yami Bakura said to her, smiling. 'Yami, that was a secret.' Téa thought to herself. "Wait a minute,"Yami started "How would you know that she knew that I know?" "Because," Yami Bakura said with an evil smirk, "I read it in this here journal of yours." 'I've been wondering where that was.' Yami thought. "Wait, that's my diary!" yami yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Er...I mean my book. Yeah, it is too manly. You can't read it." Yami said with a sweatdrop.

"Well, right here it says(imagine Yami Bakura imitating the Pharaoh) 'Wow, today was awesome. Téa and I went "shopping" at Kohls. She was picking out new outfits for me that I thought were odd. After I rejected the clothes, we went into the "women's department." It was weird. All the girls were staring at me, while the guys were saying how lucky I am. I guess they were like banned from going in there. After she picked a few things out, we went into the "changing room." There were people making out in there. I thought that we were gonna do that, but we didn't. Bummer. I was really looking forward to it to. Anyway, she tried some clothes on and told me to get her different sizes and all. Finally she threw this cupped thing at me. At first I thought it was a jockstrap, but then I realized that...it was a bra. She then told me to go get her a 28D. Best day of my life.'"

Everyone's mouths were wide open. Both Yami and Téa were blushing mad. "Well, I think I have had enough of this game." Yami said, still blushing, as he got up, took his book, and left the room. Yami Bakura laughed hysterically, as everyone couldn't believe what they saw. "You know, you did hurt my feelings," Téa started, "but I think Yami's are hurt even more."

"I guess you're right...but I don't care. Now if you excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." As Yami Bakura closed the bathroom door... "EWW! WHAT IS THIS JUNK!" he yelled. Slowly, the door opened and out came Yami Bakura covered in...

What is Yami Bakura covered in? Find out in Chapter Six- Who'd a thought he was a pimp!

Okay guys, please, I really want some reviews. That would be really nice. Yeah, you might want to shoot me, but please think about it. Also, I have been writting new fics(about 17), none finished though. This new one was inspired after I watched Pirates of the Carribean on channel 4. My story is called Pirates of the Carribean: The Secret of Sparrow's Hat. Now, some of you may know that I am a die-hard Yu-Gi-Oh! fan, so obviously Yami and friends star in it. And Yami stars as Captain Yami Sparrow. I think it is gonna be hot! Also, I have one called Daddy's or Bakura's Girl, which takes place a little bit into the future. Yami and Téa have a baby, and do everything for her. But what happens when your best friends send you on a romantic getaway and your five year-old daughter is left in the hands of a nutcase? I'm not telling! I am so excited for the new season of YGO! I thought that they were just gonna make Capsule Monsters into a two part movie, but the season is airing on 4kids TV. I saw the first episode on OnDemand, and they cut parts out that they don't even put in the deleted scenes section. Oh well I have to finish my summer reading. Highschool, get ready for the wrath of Yami's Girl.


	6. Who'd a thought he was a pimp!

Yami's Girl 117- I know, you all hate me. Please, spare me some pity for I have not had the time to update. Those who are curious, my stories "A Taste of Philly"(I got this name from a pretzle shop up the street from my house) and "Heavenly Hymn" were not abandoned. For those stories, I am going to finish writing them before i put up the next chapter. But don't worry, they are almost done. Yami, please do the disclaimer.

Yami- Ahem. My client, YG117, denies the ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh!, the name "A Taste of Philly", and anything else that she mentions in this chapter.

Yami Bakura- What the helk was that?

Yami- I am YG's lawyer. You screw with her, you screw with me. got it?

Yami Bakura- Whatever!

Last time on my fic...

"You know, you did hurt my feelings," Téa started, "but I think Yami's are hurt even more."

"I guess you're right...but I don't care. Now if you excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." As Yami Bakura closed the bathroom door... "EWW! WHAT IS THIS JUNK!" he yelled. Slowly, the door opened and out came Yami Bakura covered in...

_**Chapter Six- Who'd a thought he was a pimp!**_

Well, nobody really knew exactly what was on the tomb robber. Everyone started laughing. As they were laughing, Yami appeared out of nowhere. "That's what you get when you mess with me." he said, leaning on the wall. "Well Pharaoh, what exactly am I covered in?" Yami Bakura asked. "Well, it's a mixture of toliet water, toothpaste, shaving cream, grandpa's toenail clipings, and blue pen ink." Yami replied.

Everyone continued to laugh until their sides hurt. After, Yami Bakura got cleaned up, and everyone was bored.

Everyone thought for a minute when...

"Why don't we rent movies?" Yami said to the rest of them. Everyone agreed. "Who wants to go?" Yami asked as he got his car keys. Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, and Marik all raised their hands.

"How gay. We all rose our hands, and we're not in school." Yami Bakura said, wondering about the sudden reaction.

"Whatever. I'll order pizza." Téa said, as she grabbed her cell phone.

As Téa ordered, the three Yamis and Marik left to go to the movie store.

At the movie store.(Yami- Boy, that was fast!)

"I got 'The Ring.'" Yami Marik said. "Well I got 'The Ring 2'" Marik said. "Yeah, I got 'The Grudge.'" Yami Bakura said as he came up to them. "I got 'The Texas Chain-saw Massacure.'" Yami said to the three.

"Do you think that they will be scared of these movies?" Marik asked. "Of course they will, because they are mortal, and are scared of everything." Yami Bakura yelled. Everyone looked at him. He barred his fangs at them, and they all ran away, proving his point.

"Well, how about we get some funny movies too." Yami said, as he walked into another aisle.

6 minutes later in Yami's car...

"You know, Pharaoh, I didn't know you could drive!" Yami Bakura said to him.

"Well, now you do." he said to him.

"Let me see your lisence." Yami Bakura asked.

"Here." Yami said, as he gave him his lisence.

"You had to lie about your age?" Yami Marik asked.

"Well yeah, the average life-span of a person is around 70. Legally, I'm dead, but since I don't even look like I am 20, I had to make up a birth date. What also stinks is that I am not allowed to go to bars until I turn 21. Plus, in another 100 years, I have to make a new birth date, so this will start all over again." Yami said to them.

Suddenly..."Yami, lookout, it's an old lady with a cane crossing the street.

Yami breaked right in front of the person.

"Sorry, ma'am, I didn't see- ah!"

"What is- oh God, it's Yugi's Grandpa." Yami Bakura said, realizing who it was.

"Mr. Muto, I didn't know that you were a pimp!" Marik said, with a confused look on his face.

"Me neither, and I live with him." Yami said.

"Oh, I've been one forever. How do you think I'm able to keep that junky card store open?" He said to them.

"Well, uh we have to go." Yami started,"the others are um waiting for the movies."

"Okay, but let's make this our little secret." Grandpa said.

"Well, um, Yugi knows my thoughts, and if he doesn't find out from me, then he'll find out from Bakura." YAmi told the old pimp.

"Then don't think about it." Grandpa told them.

"Yeah, uh, that's kinda hard. Um, bye." Yami said as he drove off."I think I'm gonna be sick. He's like 72 years old." Yami then stopped the car. "Marik, you drive, I can't." He said as he and Marik switched seats.

Yami Bakura, being late to add his comment to the situation said "That's just nasty." Please stop?" Yami asked the Tomb Robber.

Yami Bakura then got a big simle that was wiped across his face. "Doesn't that make you want to throw up."

Yami asked him to stop again.

"I just want to hurl when I think about it." Yami Bakura practicaly yelled.

Yami started gagging. "Shut up or I'll take that ring and shove it down your throat." Marik told Yami Bakura.

And for the rest of the ride home, Marik drove, Yami Marik was "reading" the backs of the movie covers, (not really) Yami was gagging, and Yami Bakura covered his mouth so his ring wouldn't become his dinner.

Will Ymi fell better, will Marik ever stop driving, will Yami Marik face the fact that he can't read, and will Yami Bakura ever uncover his mouth again? Find out in **_Chapter Seven- Yami, Yami Bakura, and a Pants Party?_**

Okay, yeah chapter 5 and 6 probably stink, but trust me, it gets a lot funnier. Also, I think Chapter eight or nine will be the end of the chapters that I have written down, so anything past that point will be fresh and just made up. So far Highschool is good, oh and MY BRITHDAY IS COMMING UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's on November 7th, and I will be the big 15. Also It would be nice if I got some reviews. I didn't get any when I put up Chapter 5, so please review.

Yami- Please, we beg of you, review. They are nice and me me feel all fuzzy inside.

Yami Bakura- Okay :l

Anyway, please review., or you will hurt Yami's feelings. Bye


	7. Yami, Yami Bakura, and a Pants Party?

Yami's Girl 117-Okay this chapter is dedicated to **_Flame Body_**, who motivated me to update this fic. Now I need to motivate myself to update the others.

Yami- I keep telling her to update, but she just doesn't listen.

Yami's Girl (not listening. Yami-See!)- any way, if you want a good laugh, go on you Tube, and type in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. 16 YGO! episodes about 5 to six minutes long should show up. The creator's name has Kuriboh in it, but it changes a lot. I think it's Little Kuriboh now. Also try Yu-Gi-Oh! Christmas Carol, and Yu-Gi-Oh! The abridged movie trailer. Anyway it's very funny. I almost died from how funny it was.

Yami- It's not that funny. I'm gay in it. Me, Gay! (LOL)

Yami Bakura- So anyway, Yami's Girl 117 Doesn't own YGO! or anything else.

Yami- (still LOL)

Yami -(LOL) Gay.

Last time on my fic...

Yami Bakura then got a big smile that was wiped across his face. "Doesn't that make you want to throw up."

Yami asked him to stop again.

"I just want to hurl when I think about it." Yami Bakura practically yelled.

Yami started gagging. "Shut up or I'll take that ring and shove it down your throat." Marik told Yami Bakura.

And for the rest of the ride home, Marik drove, Yami Marik was "reading" the backs of the movie covers, (not really) Yami was gagging, and Yami Bakura covered his mouth so his ring wouldn't become his dinner.

_**Chapter Seven- Yami, Yami Bakura, and a Pants Party?**_

It was a disgusting sight in the Muto's house. Pizza box's everywhere, bottles of soda smashed and thrown, and tomato sauce glueing feathers on the faces of teens, spread across the floor in front of a large screen T.V.

Joey and Tristan, who were fighting over a pillow, that ended up ripping in half (Yami- That explains the feathers.), were both laying on half a pillow. Yami was sitting on the couch, with Téa laying across the couch, using his lap to lay her head on. Yugi was on the floor, with Rebecca trying to get closer and closer. Yami Bakura was next to the couch, so he could keep an eye on the pharaoh. Mai sat in a recliner chair, as did Bakura and Marik. Yami Marik sat on the other side of the couch, also keeping an eye on the pharaoh. Kaiba sat in a wooden chair, pretending to be reading a newspaper, but really keeping an eye on the pharaoh, with Mokuba at his feet. Serenity, Duke, Ishizu, and Odion were sitting on another couch. (Yami- I never new our basement was that big.)

"I never get tired of this movie." Joey said, sitting at the bottom of the couch. "Anchorman. The Legend of Ron Burgandy" was what the cast was watching at the moment. "Who's your favorite character, Joey?" Téa asked, taking her head off of Yami's lap. "Brick of course. He's like a more stupider version of me." Joey said rather proudly. "Really,"Kaiba started, looking up from his paper, 'I didn't think that they got any stupider then you."

"Ha Ha, very funny, 'Rich Boy.'" Joey said, with sarcasm **_STRONGLY_** implied. "Shut up, Joey, this is my favorite part!" Tristan yelled.

(YG117- Don't shoot me, I haven't watched this movie in a while, even though I absolutely love, so if the line is wrong, kindly DEAL WITH IT! No I'm joking, tell me and I'll fix it, or I'll watch the movie and fix it over the weekend.)

(T.V.) Brick- Would you like to come to the pants party?

Everyone in the whole room, excepted Yami, Yami Bakura, and Kaiba, who just smirked, started laughing like hyena's.

Yami, confused as ever, looked over the couch to Yami Bakura, who was also confused. "What's a pants party?" Y. Bakura whispered to Yami. "I don't know, but it must be very fun. Come on with me." Yami whispered back to the tomb robber, motioning for him to follow. The two snuck upstairs, trying to figure out what it was.

"Maybe it's a party where you hang up all the pants you have, wear shorts, and celebrate all the good things that pants do for you." Yami said, as they walked up to Yugi's room. "Stay here, while I go to my room." "Why can't I go into your room?" Y.Bakura asked, going through Yugi's stuff.

Yami looked at him, and said "Nobody is allowed in my room. Not even Yugi." And with that, he walked out.

5 minutes later...

Yami came back in with every single pair of pants that he ever owned in his life.(or in his death?)

"Here, take your pants off and put these on." Yami said, dropping the pants on the floor, and throwing a pair of shorts at Y. Bakura. "Not in front of you, pharaoh." Y. Bakura said, as Yami started taking his pants off, and putting his shorts on. "I'm not gonna look, you sick pig. Turn around." he said, pulling the shorts up.

So, Yami Bakura took he pants off, and then " rip Pharaoh, they don't fit, your butt's too small."

"No," Yami started, as he found a larger pair of shorts for Y. Bakura, "Your butt's too big."

"Oh...Hey!"

Downstairs.

The others were still watching the movie when "Hey, what happened to Yami and Yami Bakura?" Téa said, realizing that she wasn't laying on Yami anymore. "Oh. They said something about a pants party." Joey said. "WHAT?" Everyone else yelled. "Yeah, they said something about having a pants party in your room Yugi." Joey explained, as the rest of the jumped to their feet, and ran upstairs. As they walked upstairs, they all heard music, and a big thud on the ground. Opening the door with his eyes closed, Yugi yelled "YAMI, PLEASE DON'T HAVE A PANTS PARTY, ESPECIALLY NOT IN MY RO-"

As they all looked inside, they saw Yami Bakura holding pants, and Yami on the floor, appearing to have fallen off a ladder, with a pair of pants on top of him.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" Kaiba asked the two ancient persons. "What does it look like, we're obviously having a pants party." Yami said, throwing the pants off him, and standing up. "Yeah, you know, when you take your pants, and hang them up in your house." Yami Bakura said, putting the pants down.

Everyone was relieved when they realized what the two were doing. "Well," Yugi started with a look of relief on his face," I'd never thought I'd say this, but Yami, go on with your pants party."

"I like your legs, Yami." Pegasus said, appearing out of nowhere

'Thank- Hey. I'm not gay, Pegasus." Yami yelled, as everyone ran back downstairs.

Will Yami and Yami Bakura find out what a pants party really is? Will Pegasus realize that Yami and Yugi aren't gay? and how about Yami's room? Find out in **_Chapter Eight- Sleep overs with 17 people is safe... right?_**

Very sorry to keep you guys waiting. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me?


End file.
